My Sister's keeper
by XxEvermoreGreatnessxX
Summary: Something happened, Something unspeakable. It leaves Paul in shambles and Embry grappling to understand just what a true bond means. In becoming shifters the pack forgot that not every monster sparkles in the sunlight, Sometimes it's the people you call neighbor or friend. This is a lesson they wont soon forget and the price they have to pay to learn it is too high.
1. A new explaination

_Welcome one and all to a story unlike any other "My sister's keeper." There are some things I would like you all to understand before you decide to read the first chapter._

 _1) This story will contain talk of unsavory and unspeakable crimes throughout it's entirity, I will try my best to add trigger warnings but if this is not your cup of tea please do yourself a favor and skip it._

 _2) In this story the spirit wolves and the tribe's protectors are two seperate beings working together in a partnership to protect their homeland. Meaning yes the spirit wolves had lives before sharing themselves with the La Push tribe._

 _3) Anala and Addison will have alot of conversations with eachother during this story as they try to navagate all the issues Addison has. Including Paul's abandonment, Anala doesn't hate him but she will snark at him whenever she gets the chance simply because he left his litter mate alone._

 _4)Embry and Anala will come to blows eventually, While in control and healing Addison Anala makes the discovery that it is Embry that left his mate alone. That is the highest form of disrespect in Anala's eyes and she will make him suffer every chance she gets at least for the first few weeks in the pack._

 _Eventually things will right themselves._

 _5) Anala will not always be in control Addison will come back eventually but for now she has decided that someone else can deal with whatever has taken place. She needs rest and Anala understands this._

 _6) There will be Bella and Cullen bashing, Hell if it werent for Bella none of this would have happened any way (In Addison's mind at least) She'd still have her brother, her friend and her freedom._

 _If all of this makes sense then continue on to the first chapter, which lets you see who and what Anala is._

 _Enjoy!_

 _-Ever_


	2. The story of Anala the spirit wolf

_**A/N:**_ _If you have read "A cup of Sugar" and "One Missed Call" I would like to welcome you to the latest installment called "My sister's keeper." Paul screwed up big time as well as Embry and there will be hell to pay, But I would like to explain a few things before hand so please venture back to the beinging of this story and start over._

 _I hope you all still like where this is going!_

 _Enjoy!_

 _-Ever_

 _Only once in history had there ever been female shifters, back when it all began and they were far and few between. Only two had been in the very first pack and it was completely by accident. In the case of Anala Sandoval, She had spirit walked in a time of great stress causing her to leave her own body and enter that of a small but mighty sleek wolf._

 _The wolf was agile and swift, At first it had berated Anala for intruding on it's body without premisson but sensing her despare it had decided to help her instead, like a mother protecting it's young. The wolf nurtured Anala to the best of it's abilities healing her soul from the strife it felt._

 _When the time came instead of expelling Anala from it's body the wolf had given itself over to her completely, stating that it was her turn to do for another warrior what it had done for her. Anala found that she prefered the wolf over her human form anyway and swore that she would continue the teachings and healing lessons that she had learned._

 _It would be many many years before Anala would be called upon by the one who gifted them all, Taha Aki._

 _There were times of great trouble ahead and she along with another she wolf had been asked to share their bodies with two future warrirors who had lost everything. Anala had no idea just what was to come but if she had been called upon it meant that the warrior was in desperate need of her strength, and if that were the case the sooner the child changed the better._

 _Taha Aki had been vauge in his warnings of what was to come as he sent spirit wolf by spirit wolf back to the Quileute's land the place that was once home to all of them. They would know when their time came and when their warrior was needed._

 _He had also warned Anala that she would be called during a time of great pain._

 _That was an understatement if the old man had ever made one, Her warrior nearly passed on before she finally agreed to let Anala take over for a little while and fix what had been so badly broken._

 _This poor girl had lost more than enough in her young life and Anala found herself wishing that there was another way that didn't involve her services, but if she was needed she would do whatever it took to make sure that her warrior did not fail. The human girl that lay motionless in this Spirit plane would rise to whatever challenege would come and tackle whatever threat head on._

 _Upon meeting her chosen warrior and awakening her, Anala realized she may very well have to beat some sense into the human during their time together. The girl lacked alot of things that her last warrior had in spades._

 _It was through no fault of her own of course._

 _Anala was well aware of the disgusting things that had ripped away her very innocence, and she was not pleased. She could also sense the bond of a spirit she had not encountered before, it was faint but it was there._

 _Could it be?_

 _Was her warrior already mated?_

 _She let out a snarl, If that were the case then where the hell was he when her warrior was in need?! Anala herself was well aware of the cursed imprinting or what Taha Aki considered a gift, She felt as though it were nothing more than a crutch forcing a strong warrior to become dependent on someone who would do nothing but let them down in the end._

 _She also realized there was nothing she could do about it, the dull ache in her chest reminded her that imprinting was something not even she the Fierce she wolf could defeat or protect her human from._

 _That didn't mean she had to like it, not even one bit._

 _Anala had half a mind to rip out the clueless bastard's throat whenever she came in contact with him. While she took care of her human and let her rest Anala was in control of this body and she would die before she let anymore harm come to her warrior. Mate or No mate, Anala would build her human back up in a way that no one could ruin her ever again._

 _Not the cold ones._

 _Not her absent sibling bond_

 _and hell would freeze over before she let a blasted imprint ruin the little sliver of sanity this human had left in her._

 _Anala would raise hell before she ever let harm come to this girl ever again._


	3. Three long weeks

_**1**_

 _Three weeks, It had taken Anala three weeks to heal every last thing those ignorant welps had broken on her warrior. She could heal the girl physically but her mental state was something that made even Anala shudder and she was stuck inside the girl's head for the duration of her life._

 _Now it was time for Addison to take over, Anala would only interfere when it was needed even the wolf knew that she should not over use her power. She was meant to work with her warrior not take over her life._

 _Once Addison was healed enough Anala decided it was time to wake her, there were things that needed to be done starting with getting out of the blasted hospital._

 _"Arise my child." Anala said shaking Addison awake._

Grey eyes snapped open, Addison knew she heard a voice but the only people in the room were her brother and Dr. Cullen.

 _Dr. Cullen?_

"What the hell am I doing here?" She groaned to no one in particular forcing both men to glance in her direction in shock.

The look of pity and absolute anguish on her brother's face let her know that something was horribly wrong. Paul hadn't looked this depressed since their mother's death a few years back right now he was looking at her as if someone had kicked his puppy and tried to blame it on her.

"Addie...You ... um... you were attacked." Paul explained solemly.

 _Attacked?_

It comes back to her just as fast as he says it hitting her like a ton of bricks.

 _Flash back_

 _Blood._

 _There was so much blood that Addison was nearly choking on the scent of copper, She had been blitzed in the middle of sending Paul a text message. She was livid that someone had even dared to come after her like that for one, and two she was annoyed that she had not been more aware of her surroundings._

 _Her vision was nearly black but she could hear a faint voice in the background and remembered seeing something as the person was walking away._

"23" She mumbled her eyes still glazed over.

 _"Your brother caused this, it all could've been prevented. He took something of mine and I took something of his." The voice had seethed._

 _She'd felt every sting of the brick he'd tried to mash her skull in with, She'd felt her jeans being torn away and heard her shirt when it ripped. Over and over again she was reliving a pain that no fourteen year old girl should ever have to go through._

 _Whoever it was had no face at least not in her minds eye, only the number 23 was visable to her._

 _It had taken awhile to piece together just why an assualt with a brick would make Paul look this depressed but it didn't take a rocket scientist._

From the waiting room all that could be heard was a blood chilling scream.


	4. A vow of change

_**2**_

 _There were many words in the english language, in fact there were 171,476. Of all those words there was one word that was taboo among any decent human being. A word that was only spoken in newspapers or on tv, those were the only places you figured it could happen. Nothing can prepare a person for the day the R word comes knocking and Addison was the poster child for being unprepared at the moment._

She hadn't even realized she was the one screaming until had placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Her brother stood frozen in one spot just staring at her and she could not understand why he looked livid. He had absolutly no right to be pissed off, if anyone should be pissed it should be her.

There was nothing in this world that was sacred any more, She couldn't even keep her fucking virginity for herself. That was the way of life for Addison and she had to get use to it, the world would forever take from her but never give. She didn't matter and it would seem fate was trying to tell her such a thing.

If having a father like Troy Lahote didn't put her in an early grave she was now convinced that fate would allow something to just take her out. Lahote's had a bad rep for cheating death, but there were only so many times death would allow itself to be screwed over before something unfortunate happened.

Juliet (Summers) Lahote had been the prime example, Addison's mother had been on death's door many times and the last time she knocked death had answered. For once she wished he'd answered her call too. She was sick of everyone and everything taking from her without so much as an apology. The more she thought about what that sick bastard had done to her the more she got angry.

 _Calm yourself child... you are not ready yet._

A voice inside Addison's head began soothing her as a mother would do a cranky child, if her current situation wasn't bad enough it would seem that she was going insane. Her uninvited guest seemed to still be there, She'd been hoping that 'Anala' was a figment of her imagination..

She was stuck inside her inner musings barely able to catch bits and pieces of what was saying. Something along the lines of she was free to return to the reservation provided Paul keep an eye on her or something like that. At the present moment Addison was too numb and too tired to give a fuck.

 _You are strong. You will survive._

At least someone thought so, Even if Addison herself was convinced she was nuts.

What seemed like ages had passed before it was time for Addison to go home, She'd been discharged with crutches and a wheel chair just in case. The Doctor had explained that she may very well be too weak to walk for awhile due to the damage to her knees and feet. Of course she'd been stuck riding in the car with Sam Uley and company on her way back to La Push.

Due to her injuries she'd been cramped in the backseat with _him_ while Paul and Sam carried on a hushed conversation toward the front. If she wasn't sick before Addison felt the extreme urge to vomit now.

How dare _he_ come along?

 _He_ had no right, He didn't even know her well enough to stare at her as if she were some sort of rare jewel he had to have. It was weird and she didn't like it or him or the devil that he called a girlfriend.

Being ignored by Paul she could handle, being stuck next to the world's biggest idiot was another thing entirely. She didn't even really understand why she was so angry at his presense but she was. It was weirder than him staring at her for the majority of the ride, She felt betrayed and hurt every time they locked eyes but she didn't have a reason to feel either emotion.

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that a guy had ripped away her innocence, maybe she was reacting badly to the fact that men had done nothing but hurt her from the moment she came into this world.

First was her father, The man who was supposed to love and protect her no matter what. He instead liked to use her for target practice whenever he got the chance, glass bottles, plates anything he could launch at her head during one of his drunken rages.

Then there was Paul, her hero. Her big brother that kept the nightmares away until he became the staring attraction. One day Sam Uley and the rest of the 'Brady Bunch' had become more important than their sibling bond.

Men could not be trusted plain and simple, As they pulled into the Uley house driveway Addison made up in her mind that she could no longer trust the opposite sex. They were undependable manipulative cold and calculating monsters and Addison wanted no part in that shit.

Giving _him_ the signature Lahote death glare Addison had thrown open the back door and began to make her way to the chair Sam had already positoned at the side. Of course she didn't like not having free will (i.e- being pushed into the house by Sam the minute she sat down.) she would have to make due with it until she was able to walk on her own.

Then she would be free of men in the safety of her own bedroom and she could get the hell away from the person who made her life a living hell.

 _Sam Uley._


	5. Don't mess with Lahote

_**5**_

There were only three known times in Paul Lahote's life where he felt true fear, a feeling he had long since forgotten but was slowly creeping back up on him like a bad curse. These three times were known by different people and depending on who was asking the stories never really remained the same. He was supposed to be the fearless hot head willing to do anything for a good fight and only those closest to him knew that he was not as unshakeable as he pretended to be.

The first time had been when he was sixteen years old, he'd spent the night at Jared's house and come home to find his mother in the middle of the kitchen having bled to death. It was in that moment that he had to face facts about the monster who called himself a father. No teenager should be forced to see their parent completely lifeless at the hands of someone who was supposed to protect and love them.

A piece of his heart broke on that day.

The second time Paul had been truely fearful was the night he phased for the very first time. Troy Lahote had gone after his little sister, somehow convinced that their mother's death was her fault that she was the reason he couldn't be the father he was supposed to be. It was around this time that Paul had finally had enough.

For awhile he had stood up for his sister, taking the beatings in her place but on this night he decided to fight back. The brawl had escalated so badly that to this very day Paul doesn't remember how they ended up outside but one minute he was attempting to beat Troy within an inch of his life and the next Sam Uley appeared.

At thart point he'd been forced into the woods just in time to explode into a snarling grey wolf. It was as if all the anger and fury Paul had been feeling at the time doubled tenfold, after a half a second he'd been soothed by the same force that piled the anger on him. He was aware of a second spirit within his own.

 _Kota_

A spirit wolf with enough anger to rival the devil himself, he lacked control just as Paul did and it would seem Taha Aki thought they were the perfect match. Kota made the process alot less horrifying and although it took him about a month to phase back human he enjoyed getting to know his 'wolf' and all the things that made him tick.

It was this second event that triggered the third thing to ever strike fear in Paul's young heart.

If it had not been for the wolf gene then he would not have had to abandon Addison, She wouldn't have been left alone going to that damn science fair. She would have never been in a hospital bed with her only hope being a walking disco ball. If he had never phased she would still be his innocent baby Addie.

Seeing her connected to all those wires her cheek swollen both eyes completely blackend and every inch of her body covered in cuts and bruises as if she'd just been in the fight of her life. The more Paul stared at her the more he wanted to vomit, It shouldn't have happened and it would be a long time before he forgave himself for all the hurt he'd caused her.

He'd been the one to beg Sam to keep her away from their world as it was not safe, even though she was an imprint he wanted her to have the most normal life she could. He wanted to give her the sense of normalcy that he had not been allowed. If not for him asking Sam to do this Embry would have been able to feel that Addison was in trouble and they could've done something.

Instead he had played the big brother card and now he would have to pay the price for his mistake.

Everytime one of the guys moved just a tad bit too fast Addison would flinch and look away. Whenever approached by a pack member other than Leah Clearwater herself Addison looked like a deer caught in head lights. She was cagey and ready to bolt at any moment.

Paul made a vow as they rolled her into the house that he would find out just what the hell took place behind the Ateara General store that night and whoever hurt his sister had better hope like hell that Charlie Swan got to them before he did.

No one screws with a Lahote and lives to tell the tale.

 _ **No One.**_


	6. Little Miss Big Mouth

There were three things that Addison Lahote hated with a burning passion, only three. Everything else in her life she could handle with a blank poker face, but this trio of fuckery was something not even she could deal with correctly. As she was being wheeled into the Uley home against her will she could not help but think about all the anger that had been festering inside her for the past two years.

She hated the fact that all of the elders of the tribe seemed to think that rainbows flew out of Sam's ass. In Addison's eyes he was nothing more than a shifty guy that somehow had the power to make even the best people turn into poster children for steriod use. That was the only way she could explain the sudden drastic changes he'd made.

During his relationship with Leah Clearwater, Sam had been a regular face within the Clearwater home, so Addison remembered what he looked like before whatever in the hell took place to make him lose his natural born mind. Long raven hair kept in a ponytail at the base of his neck and gentle eyes, he always gave her a small smile whenever she would enter. It was during this time that he was actually tolerable.

After the change however and the way he left Leah broken hearted, Addison lost what little respect she had for him. No decent human being would be so cruel as to leave the person they claimed to love, not only that Sam had left her for Emily.

 _A traitor in the making._

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Addison was shocked to find that they were all now inside the house with Emily and a couple of others Addison knew in passing. All eyes were on her and she felt like crawling out of her skin.

The second thing she hated, Addison did not enjoy being in the spotlight or drawing attention to herself. As a Lahote she already caught enough crap as it was, in her mind there was no reason to draw extra attention to herself. Though her latest perdiciment would prove that she couldn't always stick to the shadows.

The looks of pity and sadness were too much for her, She didn't need or want the pity of strangers let alone strangers who stole the one thing that she loved more than anything in the world.

 _Her brother..._

These assholes had no right to look at her with pity, She didn't ask for what happened but she also didn't ask to face them.

"Hello Addison, I'm Bella." A voice snapped Addison out of her thoughts.

Her eyes landed on a pale faced girl with long brown hair and terrified doe eyes, as she looked at the girl her hands started to shake but she held it in.

"You can't be serious." She groans sadly.

If this was Taha Aki's idea of a joke the man had a sick sense of humor, not only was she being forced to deal with Sam Uley and company but the object of most of her problems was munching on a muffin and had the nerve to say anything other than "I'm sorry." to her.

The only thing that Paul and Addison seemed to agree on was their mutual hatred for the girl sitting at the kitchen table. The fifteen year old didn't have to be within the 'inner circle' to know the story of Jacob Black and Bella Swan, Hell the majority of the reservation knew he was love struck. Addison actually only hated the girl because her existance had somehow caused Paul to up and forget he even had a sister for the most part.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that once Bella Swan landed in Washington everything went to shit. First she'd lost her brother to Sam Uley, Who for some reason had no problems keeping any of the boys that followed him away from their families. She'd been there when Anna Cameron's brother Jared vanished into thin air for about a week, She'd also noticed the drastic change he under went as well.

She was also 99% sure Harry Clearwater's hospitilization had something to do with her being that he was with the cheif at the time of the incident. Everyone had been told that Harry suffered a heart attack, but Addison wasn't stupid by a long shot. A heart attack could be fatal but it didn't add up that an otherwise healthy man would suddenly drop dead in the middle of the woods.

 _Child, snap out of it!_

The voice 'Anala' had brought her back from her thoughts for the third time, she seemed to be retreating to her head more often than usual today. It could be chalked up to the stress of having to be in close quarters with two of the most irritating people she'd ever met. If anyone thought she'd make nice with Bella and Sam they had another thing coming, after all she never asked to be there.

Being home with Troy Lahote seemed like the lesser of two evils if she had the choice, she felt herself slowly retreating into her thoughts again. This time she forced herself to pay attention though she wished she hadn't.

"Are you sure she's Embry's imprint? She doesn't seem to match him at all." The pale face girl had muttered under her breath to Jacob Black but Addison had heard her.

Whether it was a combination of hearing his name in the same sentence as hers or the fact that Bella's voice grated on her nerves no one could be sure. The shaking in her hands began to increase to her legs, it was a small tremor of sorts but even Addison knew she was getting royally pissed off.

Charcol grey eyes bled gold right before everyone's eyes. It was as if a light switch had been flipped and Addison was no longer in control.

 _"You loud mouthed fool."_ The voice was Addison's but at the same time it was not.

Anala had had enough, this girl as well as the 'Alpha' were making her warrior uncomfortable and Anala couldn't have that not this soon. She did not meet the eye of anyone other than Bella Swan straightening herself in the wheel chair she fixed the girl with an angry glare.

 _"The child knows nothing of the bond, So kindly do us all a favor and shut the hell up."_ She seethed.

The last thing she needed was to be forced to phase before time, Addison was not ready yet but if this conversation continued that was just where they were headed. Once again as quickly as it happened the switch was flipped and Addison's grey eyes blinked looking around wildly at everyone.

"What are you staring at?" She questions, as she is unaware what had taken place only moments ago.

No one answered, yet everyone continued to stare. Something else became clear to the others in that moment, whatever happened in that Alleyway had caused Addison to develop a split personality it would seem.

As if they didn't already have enough problems as it was Addison began speaking again.

"Oh, and before I forget. What the hell is an imprint and why does she think I am one?" She asked.


	7. Introducing the Pack

_**A/N:**_ _This is a small explaination of the seperate names that you may see from time to time throughout MSK. The wolf and the Human are two seperate beings so it would make sense for the wolves to have names and personality traits of their own. After all they are only sharing their bodies with LA Push's warriors, to share does not mean they completely give themselves over._

 _Yes I am well aware that there are no female wolves recorded before Leah, but Hey this is a fanfic therefore some things can be fudged to make sure the story goes along smoothly. As always reviews are welcome and I hope you all enjoy meeting the wolves behind the pack we love so much._

 _-Ever_

 _ **The Original Spirit Wolves:**_

 _ **Dasan-**_ _The born leader of his pack, never one to back down and always the voice of reason even though he is merely a wolf. His russet fur strikes fear in the hearts of many along with his resolve and willingness to never give up. There are times when he will lean on Seke for assistance though prefering the older wolf to take the reigns from time to time. In the case of Jacob Black, Dasan relied on Seke more than the last two packs simply because he could feel the boy was not yet ready to assume the role of alpha. While Dasan allows Seke to take over when needed he has never actually submitted to the older wolf making sure that he knew his place at all times. He does not understand Jacob's obession with Bella Swan nor does he care for it, as Alpha he knows who his true mate is and it is not the pale face that the man is so desperately attached to. No matter how hard he tries to argue this point the man's unwillingness to see sense still baffles him to this very day._

 _ **Seke-**_ _One of the oldest wolves to ever have the honor of running with the great Taha Aki, although use to being second in command he has no problem taking over when the need is truly great. He and Dasan get along the best because of this fact and how well they balance eachother out. Although neither one can really understand why Sam and Jacob hardly ever get along. Seke is a no nonesense wolf who takes pride in getting the job done and going home. He does not want to be near cold ones longer than he has to be prefering to take care of his mate instead. He'd been saddend of course when he'd had to force Sam to see that Leah was not his intended mate, Seke never liked inflicting pain on his warrior but it was what needed to be done. He accepts that fact that Sam considers him to be a pain in the ass more so than a partner though he has no problem asserting dominance over the man during battle. His feelings on Bella Swan are indifferent for the most part. She was more trouble than she was worth but all life is precious until the day a heart stops beating._

 _ **Hosa-**_ _The most laid back wolf around, he doesn't have a don't care attitude but would prefer to leave conflict on the battle field. He hardly ever got involved in Jared's personal life as he felt that it was not his place. Unless they were in battle he was simply along for the ride or asleep for the most part. The day Jared imprinted on Kim had been a complete accident on Hosa's part, He never expected to like the human girl that much. But she wasn't a loud mouth and she wasn't as clingy as Seke's mate so Hosa could tolerate her. It didn't hurt that she was completely infatuated with Jared either. His laid back attitude also came in handy in the case of Bella Swan, He didn't care either way. Either she lived or she died but no matter what his people would be safe._

 _ **Chaska-**_ _A tempermental wolf, One who enjoys battle and will roam the forrest looking for a fight. Of all the wolves he is the only one that has truly bonded with his warrior, their tempers matched and their thirst for the ear piercing screetch of a cold one being ripped apart was well in tune. Chaska will even goad his brothers into a fight just for the hell of it or join in whenever Paul gets into a scrape with someone. Chaska is also deeply connected to Rachel Black. The girl's firey temper drives with wolf wild and the man adores it as well, She is what keeps them grounded and she is what they would kill for in a heart beat. Because of Paul's sibling bond with Addison, Chaska is also extremely loyal to her as well as Anala. He would lay his life on the line for the fellow she wolf treating her as one of his siblings though they share no pack relation. He is also one of the only ones who hates Bella Swan with a burning passion, the girl is an idiot for throwing away her life to be one of the dead._

 _ **Koda-**_ _A slim yet quick wolf, One who does not disobey orders and is loyal to his tribe as well as his mate. It sets him off that the man was too afraid to even reach out to the girl he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with. No matter how hard Koda tried he could never get Embry to budge and they would fight rounds inside his head over the matter. After the incident Koda refused to speak to Embry for about three and a half months only making himself known when ordered by Seke or Dasan to do so. He has tried his best to get on Anala's good side but the she wolf nearly clips his tail off each and every time. He has no true thoughts on Bella Swan as his main concern other than keeping is people safe is fixing the bond his human screwed up._

 _ **Nas-**_ _The playful chocolate brown wolf, he is simply happy to be along for the ride. A strange wolf that prefers the company of the adorable Claire Young to anything else and not in the ways that his brothers and sister see their mates. Nas is a protector above all else and young Claire needs that in her life more than she needs anything else at the moment. Her soul cried to the wolf and he answered, though it took awhile for the man to understand why it had happened. He and Quil get along swimingly, the only time Nas gets involved in Quil's life is when he is about to do something dumb other than that the wolf is fine with letting Quil run the show on a leash of course. His thoughts on Bella Swan were the same as Koda's he couldn't care less. As long as Claire and the reservation were safe she could jump off a cliff for all he cared._

 _ **Ciquala-**_ _The baby wolf, and the only one to enter the pack with his legitimate she wolf pack sister. It took alot to anger Seth and therefore Ciquala as well, He was also one of the only ones without a mate. Seth was already blissfully happy other than his father dying and his sister being heartbroken the kid had no need for a mate at least not right now. His reason for living was simply because he wanted to live, He did not need something to bring him home from a fight. His will to live and to see the world change was enough that Ciquala never actually paid much attention to the females in his life other than his sister of course. Ciquala also was able to tolerate Bella Swan because of his human's indifference to her, their parents were together and so he would have to be in close contact whether he wanted to be or not. So in his eyes if his human could tolerate her then so could he._

 _ **Chenoa-**_ _The spirit sister to Ciquala as well as one of the only two she wolf spirits in existance. She was the only reason Leah Clearwater had not gone off the deep end and even though the Clearwater girl hated what she was Chenoa still looked after her and healed her broken heart when there was no one else to do it. Of course she had wanted to tear Seke a new asshole for showing her exactly what had done the damage in the first place but that anger had been channeled into keeping Leah from biting Sam's head off any chance she got. Chenoa does not hate Bella Swan she is more or less extremely disappointed because she sees potential in everyone and it looks as if Bella is wasting hers for no reason. Chenoa is also somewhat fond of Anala and Addison taking both the girl and her wolf under her wing whenever needed. Koda and Chaska were also on her shit list for letting this get out of hand. Chenoa only interfers in Leah's personal life whenever she senses the girl about to lose it and is afraid she may actually murder someone._

 _ **Anala-**_ _The youngest she wolf in existence, the only wolf that originally started out as a human herself but preferred the wolf life instead. She spent most of her time fixing Addison, and trying her very best not to murder Koda or Chaska or hell even Bella Swan's loud mouthed ass. Anala is very skeptical of bonds as she herself had always been a lone wolf never really bothering with a pack it is hard for her to submit to Seke or Dasan. After the incident it became even harder for Anala to be around her pack brothers without wanting to take their heads off and Addison felt the same way. If anything her anger at Bella Swan seemed to be the only thing that kept the human from having complete control over her own personal life. Of all the wolves Anala is the only one to interfer in the life of her warrior on a frequent basis usually to protect what's left of Addison's sanity._


End file.
